Total Drama High School
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: [Finished] 22 teens have been selected to be on Total Drama Island, but not the 22 teens your thinking of. Instead the original (as well as TDROTI and TDPI) cast of total drama never got selected, and are stuck attending Wawanakwa High. Follow all 22 teens through heart break, hook ups, mean teachers, Principal McLean, and homework.
1. Aliens in my Chunks

A/N: This is my very fist fan fic, so plz don't hate! Enjoy! :) (P.S, a lot of flashbacks showing why certain characters are like they are) I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR THE CHARACTERS, COPYRIGHT FRESH TV AND CARTOON NETWORK.

GWEN

I slip through the hallways of Wawanakwa High with ease, not being noticed by my fellow peers who flood the already tight hall. Fifth period lunch, same as most all juniors. The freshmen huddle around in packs as I easily make my way towards my locker. I notice a few imparticular freshmen that stand out. Two blond identical girls, one with a mole by her nose, are arguing in front of bio class.

"I told you Amy! I'm not your slave anymore! YOU can not boss me around forever!" one of the girls shouted. The other girl, Amy, just laughed.

"Samey, have you not noticed that I'm the prettier one, the popular one, the smarter one? Your just jealous because I'm so much better than you are. Now carry my books to math, K?" Amy sashays down the hall, leaving Samey behind. Boy, am I glad my brother Zach is in collage now. I drop my books off in my "locker" and set off the lunch. The halls have died down now, just the regulars who cut class and the occasional lost freshman. I find my self studying the cafeteria from the doorway I entered. In the center of the room where the pretty cheerleaders and there dumb jock boyfriends, the rulers of high school. The leader of the cheer girls, Heather Baker, was sitting next to Alejandro Burrmuorto, the hottest guy in school. Everyone knew, although they both denied it, that Heather and Alejandro both like liked each other. The rest of the squad and football team surrounded them at the rounded lunch tables. Lindsay Parker, the dumbest/prettiest girl in school was talking to Courtney Dunbar about something, Courtney looking bored. Dakota Milton was gaping at Lightning McAvery, the star quarter back, and Sky Sterlings, the only freshman on the squad, was texting. Tyler Jackson was staring at Lyndsey, even if he is just the water boy. And Trent. I dumped Trent only a month ago just so he could go ahead and start dating Courtney, even if he dose look bored out of his mind. On the left side of the room where the party people, with there leader Geoff McDonald playing music out of his beat box 24/7. Bridgette Wilson, Geoff's girlfriend and my child hood friend can always be found attached to Geoff's lips. Anna Maria and LeShawna (another close friend) are busting many moves along with the other twenty party people who aren't sucking face. The right side of the room is for nerds only. Sam Finkleson is currently not looking up from his gaming device, is sitting next to Harold Newman who is to busy staring at LeShawna to notice that Owen the fart machine is eating his lunch. Noah Richard is reading a book, along with Cameron Bone, the bubble boy. Finally in the back are all the outcasts and the people who have no where else to go. I walk over to my long time best friend Duncan Sanders, who is currently carving a skull into the wall. Unfortanity, Scott McCurd, the redneck, is also sitting with us along with Eva and Jo, but only because there are no more empty seats and Eva scares off Cody Anderson, the annoying guy whois totally crushing on me, but not as much as his creepy stocker girlfriend Sierra Zimmerman is obsessed with me.

"Hey pasty." Duncan smiles as I take the seat across from him. We've been best friends since third grade, and not even the fact that he lives in Julie can change that.

"Sup juvie, redneck." I mutter.

"Did you hear the new Alien Chunks movie is out!?" Duncan asks. Words cannot express how excited I was for this movie to come to a theater near me. I litterly did backflips.

"Yea! Alien Chunks 2: There is Alien in my Chunks!" I say in my dramatic movie voice, causing Scott to roll his eyes.

"So do you wanna go this weekend?" Duncan asks. I nod, it reminds me of when I first actually met Duncan...

The rain pelted on the windows of Addison Elementary School. A eight year old Gwen is sitting in her assigned seat across from Duncan and next to Trent in room 301. Gwen's now jet black hair is long and braided down her back, only one teal streak is in her hair. She is wearing her favorite black hoodie and plain blue jeans. Duncan lifts his head from the multiplication problem scribbled on his paper.

"I like your streak." He whispered to Gwen. She looked up from her book, smiling.  


"Thanks, I like your spikey hair." Gwen replied back. Duncan had no piercings yet, but his black hair was spiked up in all different angles. His skull tee shirt was one size to big and his jeans sagged.

"Thanks." Duncan suddenly realized a certain neckless peeking out of Gwen's hoddie. "No way, you like Alien Chunks!" Duncan asked Gwen, shocked that a girl should like something so gory and gross.

"Duh! I've seen it a million times! My favorite part is when the humans blend the aliens into goo and they come back to life!" Gwen laughed, high diving Duncan.

"Eww!" A eavesdropping Heather screeched."Mrs. Quinn! Gwen and Duncan are talking about gross stuff instead of working!" She tattled. Gwen smiled at Duncan and knewthey would get along just fine...

A screech brought Gwen back to reality, to see a smoothie drenched Courtney glaring at a baffled Trent.

A/N: that ends my very first chapter ever! Im so sorry, but I might not be able to update regularly, with school and such. More to come!

Sparkulz


	2. Don't Cry Over Spilled Smoothie

Hey Guyz! Two chapters in one day! yay! Here are the parings for this story LxT, GxD, CxT, SxC, HxA, and more, that's just the 1st 5 I could think of. CxD fans, I'm sorry, but plz don't hate!

Duncan

The familiar screech of Miss. Princess causes the cafeteria to go dead silent. Everyone turns to face a smoothie covered Courtney, even Geoff and Bridget stopped sucking face for once. The cheer squad turns to Heather, there leader, only to receive the shrug of the shoulders.

"TRENT! How could you!? This is my **WHITE** cheer uniform!" Courtney screams at her baffled and shocked boyfriend, as if realizing what had just happened.

"Courtney I-" Trent starts.

"Even DUNCAN wasn't this careless." She continues. What? A few heads, including Gwen's, turn towards me. Ever since last year when I dumped Courtney for being a snob and then Gwen dumped Trent for being weird, they both tried to make us jealous by dating each other (Which is not working).

"Oh your going to start with **that **again huh?" Courtney now looks like one thing I've never seen her look before, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She demands.

"For the past month you've been comparing me to that _delinquent _Duncan! It's always Duncan this, Duncan that!" Trent is now shouting. Courtney, now dabbing her cheer outfit, is glaring at Trent, or is she blushing?

"Oh like you haven't done the same about Gwen. Your always talking about how nice and caring she was compared to me!" She snaps back, causing almost every head to turn in our direction.

"Well it's true!" Oh snap. Courtney runs out of the cafeteria, Sky following. An angry looking football team picks up Trent and throws him into one of the empty loser seats back by me. I remember the first time I ever saw Courtney cry.

_Its a average day in Miss. Long's fourth period 6th grade LA class at Toronto Middle School, and a small group of students are sitting in the hallway outside of the class room, working on a project. Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, and Cody are all huddled around the sheet of paper that states the requirements, checking to see if they did everything required to get an A. All except Duncan._

_"Duncan you better get over here or else I'll tell Miss. Long you didn't participate." Courtney ordered, her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. Courtney looked different today, instead of her usual grey sweater dress and brown uggs, she wore a simple grey tee shirt and shorts. Duncan rolled his eyes (he looks just like he did in Gwen's flashback, but taller)._

_"Relax princess, she's grading it right now." Duncan carved a small skull into someone's locker._

_"It's okay Courtney, we are sure to have an A since __**Cody**__ is in our group." Sierra sighs, crushing Cody with a hug. Sierra's hair was jet black, neatly forced behind her yellow tee shirt, which was covered by a jean jacket. He yellow jeans glowed in the dark, so Cody could always find her. Cody on the the other hand, had his brown hair falling in his eyes. His yellow sweater and tan pants where wrinkled from OHS (over hugger Sierra)._

_" Yea, yea." Courtney waved off Sierra's Cody obsession as Mrs. Long entered the hall way._

_"Congratulations group 1, you got a B-!" Mrs. Long announced. This was great news for Duncan and Sierra,who always got C's on group projects. But Courtney, the straight A student, burst into tears. She ran down the hallway as soon as Miss. Long left._

_"I'll go get her." Duncan piped up, following the Princess' tracks. He found her huddled in the corner by some eighth grade lockers. "Hey princess, we got a B, that's good. So why you cry?" He asks. Courtney looks up._

_"Because Bs won't get me noticed by my dumb butt parents. My sister and brother always get good grades. Do you know where my brother goes to collage? Harvard, and my sister? Yale!" Courtney cries._

_"Did you say __**butt hole**__?" Duncan asks._

_"Yea, why?"_

_Duncan laughs. "I bet you've never swore in your life!" Courtney frowns._

_"Have so!"_

_"The say it. Say __**Ass**__." Duncan dares. Courtney turns pale, being the goody two shoes girl she is, she promised to never swear._

_"Ass." She mutters. Duncan smiles and pats her on the back._

_"There ya go, feel better?"_

_"Actually, yea!" Courtney exclaims. She smiles at Duncan before hugging him. "Thanks."_

Gwen is blushing, and I'm pretty sure that I am to. I sigh, remembering that ass conversation. How did Courtney get that pole stuck up there?

"That was...interesting." Scott mumbles. The bell rings, ending lunch period.

"I never got an answer on the movie." I say before Gwen get up.

"Sure, I'll go. Do you mind if I bring LeShawna?" She asks. LeShawna and I respect each other, so I'm pretty cool with watching a two hour movie with her.

"Sure. See ya later pasty." I say before getting up and leaving myself.

**As time goes on, the flashbacks will stop and multiple characters will be narrating per chapter.**

**MTC**

**Sparkulz**


	3. Memories

Hey Guyz! Chapter 3 :)! Enjoy

Chapter 3

**Courtney**

I feel flustered as I lock myself in the stall door, hiding from my troubles. I know Sky followed me in to the bathroom. She's okay, for a freshman.

"Courtney? Are you in here?" Sky calls out. I sniff, letting my guard down and opening my stall door.

"Yea." I mutter. Sky walks over to me and hugs me, not a lot of people have the courage to do that, trust me.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I try to nod, but it hurts to move.

"Trent was right, we only started dating to make Gwen and Duncan jealous. And I just humiliated my self in front of the entire school." I cry.

"Not the entire school, I was the only freshman. And besides, your a cheerleader, your the class president! No one is anything but afraid of you!" I try to smile. All my life I've been uptight and bossy. My brother and sister where feared by everyone, and so where my parents. Both my parents and my siblings are now successful and well respected in their career fields, and if I ever want to upstage my siblings, I have to be bossy.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. See you at practice." I wipe the running mascara from my face and stumble out of the bathroom. The bell rings and my fellow students flood out of the cafeteria. I try to forget the looks they give me, just like the looks they gave me almost one year ago.

_It was a cool October night, Courtney is wearing a flowing pink silk dress, holding Duncan's hand. She smiles at him but receives a small glance in her direction. Well that was cold. The homecoming dance was the biggest night in Courtney's life, and she wasn't going to let her non interested boyfriend ruin it. She was bearably able to get him to wear a tux! Gwen Adams, the weird goth girl Duncan hangs out with, walks onto the dance floor, wearing a short black dress and fishnet tights. Duncan lets go of Courtney's grip to talk to the goth girl._

_"Duncan! Hello, I'm your date here!" Courtney shouts above the music. Duncan stops and turns towards her._

_"I'm just going to go say hi to my friend, mother." He snaps. The couples dancing around them stops and stare._

_"What did you just say to me?" Courtney shouts, causing everyone on the dance floor to stop._

_"I said you don't control me. I'm my own person." Duncan says, not a sign of fear on his face._

_"Whatever, come on let's dance." Courtney saunters on to the dance floor, until she realizes its still silent. "Duncan. Hello!"_

_"Sorry princess, no." Duncan walks out of the school, leaving Courtney behind._

Trent

I was pissed. So pissed I walked straight out of the cafeteria after the jocks dumped me. I go to the only place I can think of, the music room. Mrs. Nelson, the music teacher went on leave this month cause her husband has cancer, so the room is silent and dark. I flip on the lights and find myself strumming on a random guitar almost instalyly.

**_They say you only have summer baby_**

**_Well that's a bummer_**

I soon realize that this is the song I wrote for Gwen the summer before high school. I remember asking her out, even if I hadn't talked to her since the fifth grade science fair...

_it's June first, a very special dance for eighth graders is tomorrow night, and Trent doesn't have a date. In between fifth and sixth period, he finds himself in front of Gwen Adam's locker, who now has chopped off her braid and added more real streaks to her black hair. Trent adjusts his camo tee shirt and makes sure his jeans aren't sagging. Trent turns the corner, and Trent decides to ask her right there._

_"Hey Gwen, can I ask you something?" Trent calls. Gwen turns towards Trent, no sign of emotion._

_"Sure, what is it?" She is now in front of him._

_"Uh, I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Trent asks. Gwen smiles, and nods, blushing._

_"Yea, sure." They both smile at each other and turn their separate ways._

I feel emotions swirling inside of me as I remember this. Counting to nine in my head, I flip off the lights and wait for the bell to ring.

Kinda short chapter. Courtney fans plz don't hate, I know I made her kinda mean, but she will change at the end of this fan fic.

MTC

:)

Sparkulz


	4. It Isn't Easy Being Mean

A/N: Chapter 4 Whooo!

Heather

Honestly, Courtney should get the boot from the squad. That little outburst today at lunch was super embracing for me. I strut into sixth period history with my head heald high, until I see _him._ Alijerkdro is meanest, nastiest, bitchiest person I know, other than me. I take my seat in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by my minions-er, peers.

"Okay class, today we are going to work in partners." Katie and Sadie squeal in the front of the class. Mrs. Ki, the teacher, glares "_Assigned _partners." She corrected. I smirk, since my assigned partner is always Noah, the smartest guy in school and Vic. Prez. (Courtney beat him by one vote). "Beth and Justin," Beth litterly screams and clings to Justin, the hottest guy in school. "Katie and..." Katie grabs Sadie, "Bridgette." Katie wails loud enough for the people in china to hear.

"I wanna be with Sadie! I'll die if I'm not with her!" Katie screams.

"Well, if you'll die, then your still with Bridgette." Mrs. Ki smirks. She really is a mean teacher. "Heather and... Alejandro!"

"**WHAT?!"**

Alejandro

I know Heather likes me, and lets face it, I like her, but was screaming really the answer?

"Well, that wraps up class for the day, your assignment is to work on your project. And Heather, don't forget it's worth half your grade." Mrs. Ki always dismisses class early. Heather rolls her eyes at the comment still hanging in the air. Soon it's just me and Heather.

"So señorita, what shall we do our assignment on?" I ask. Heather out of nowhere gets up in my face, close enough to kiss, and stares me dead in the eye.

"I'm not like those other girls, I know who you are. So don't even _think_ about subduing me!" She whispers, turns on her heel, and leaves. What a woman.

A/N: I know that was super short, but school is starting up in about a week for me and I have math to do everyday. Next time the chapter will be super long promise.

Sparkulz


	5. Freshmen, Fantasy and Revenge

A/N: Got some more parings: DxS, ZxM, SxD, JxS, and VxAM. Can't think of any other pairs, but I probably will soon. P.S: BIG spoilers about the TDPI finally. I do not own total drama, percy Jackson, Harry potter, Hunger Games, or the Advengers. copyright fresh tv, Cartoon Network, Rick riordion, jk Rowling, suzanne Collins, and Marvel.

Sky

I jump at the sound of the bell ending seventh period. Was I really daydreaming the whole time? I mean, sure it's math, but the whole forty minuets? Wow. Sugar, another freshman, just laughs at me. Nice school I go to eh'? Then I see him, Dave. I know I'm not support to think this, since I'm dating Keith, but Dave is cut in a scared kind of way.

"Hey Dave!" I call out, waving my hand. Dave looks straight at me, but doesn't stop walking, resulting in his face meeting the dirty bathroom door. I hear him scream and run out of the bathroom, wiping his face. I see a few people pull out there phones and start recording, including that junior Sierra. Now it's probably going to end up on Seirra's blog, which is the most viewed blog in school. To sum it up, I just ruined Dave's life. I sigh and walk down the stairs, dazed, and not realizing that I was going to knock into some guy before it was to late.

Noah

I was minding my own business, walking up the stairs to my locker, when some rude freshman walks straight into me, causing me to drop everything in my arms, including my book.

"Oh my god! Im so sorry! Let me help." She leans down grabbing last nights homework and my geometry notebook. The girl stares at the book I'm reading. "Isn't that about Greek gods?" I sigh. The Percy Jackson books have always been my favorite, not just because it involves history, but because of the compleat and utter sarcastic charecters. I love it.

"Yea, and Harry Potter is a wizard, Katniss Everdeen is a human, and the Advengers are a bunch of rich super humans." I say. She looks confused.

"Okay." She runs down the stairs to make class on time. Freshmen. I realize Im going to be late to if I don't get a move on, and correcting teachers is my favorite part of class. I make my way towards eight period science, the one class I have a 99% in. I make my way towards my lab partner Gwen. She doesn't even look up from her sketch book aa I sit down. I take a little glance at what she's drawing. It's some kind of mountain, from what I can tell. The rest of class drags on, Gwen not giving a crap, Owen farting, Cody falling asleep, and me correcting the teacher. When the bell finally rings I see Heather pick something up that Gwen must have dropped during class. I ignore Heather and go back to my everyday life.

Heather

Yes! I finally got it! Gwen has had this coming for years! The small piece of paper in my hand may look like garbage, but really it holds my revenge...

_It's the same time as Trent's flashback, Heather is leaning up against her locker, waiting for one particular guy to come over and ask her to the dance. But Trent walks past her, and up to Gwen. Gwen nods, they blush, and walk their separate ways. Heather knows what just happened. Trent, her crush since ever, just asked out Gwen. Of course after time went on, Heather got over trent, since he got dumped by gothie, but never got over Gwen._

And now, I could get my revenge, because scribbled on this note,,was who Gwen had a crush on. I make my way down the stairs and towards my locker before I read the note. I unfold the wrinkled sheet of paper. From the looks of it, Gwen and Bridgette must have been passing this paper back and forth all of science class.

**Bridgette: I can't believe Courtney's meltdown, u?**

**Gwen: NO! It just makes things way more awkward between me and Duncan, ya know?**

**Bridgette: yea, you don't, like Duncan do you?**

**Gwen: Of course I like Duncan, he's my best friend for Pete's sake!**

**Bridgette: I mean like like Duncan.**

**Gwen: u promise not to tell?**

**Bridgette: promise**

**Gwen: Yes.**

Score!

Bridgette

Im heading towards my last class of the day when I hear whispering. I poke my head around the corner and see Heather talking to Dakota

"Guess what I found during science." Heather questions.

"What?" Dakota is probably the most clueless sophomore I've ever meet.

"This." I hold in a gasp as Heather pulls out the piece of appear me and Gwen passed around last period. Gwen told me she likes DUNCAN on that paper, as in Duncan Gwen's best friend since ever. If Heather tells anyone about this, Gwen is screwed!

"What's that?" See, clueless.

"My revenge." Heather smiles her evil smile. Shit.

A/N: Dun dun dun! I know that was out of charecter for heather to like trent, but it's still HxA.

MTK

Sparkulz


	6. Confessions Of An Evil Twin

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to TotalDramaFanatic0220 for being my first reviewer and helping me with some parings! Amy and Scott Samey and Brick.

Samey

Ugh! I'm so sick and tired of Amy! Everyone congratulated her on getting placed on poms when another blond twin i.e ME also made poms! Even our own parents like her better then me! I'm fuming by the time school is over and it's finally time to leave. My locker is placed in between a redneck and my amazing sister, so I really try to avoid my locker at all times. I think the redneck's name is Scott. Or is it Sam. I don't know! All I know is that he sits with a goth girl and punk guy at lunch, but just because Sky told me one time. Sky and Jasmine are my two only friends. Amy has millions of friends, including seniors! I grab my white backpack and slam my locker shut. I'm really happy that Jasmine helped me realize that my sister is a bitch, and I can't let her boss me around. As I exit through the main entrance along with the entire student body, a girl with long jet black hair in a cheer uniform steps up on a bench with a white megaphone. I think she's some junior, Helen? No Heather! She's the captain of the cheer squad and is dating some hot spaniard guy.

"Attention fellow students! I, Heather Baker have some interesting news to share with you." Heather shouts into the white and red megaphone. I notice a girl with teal streaks running through her jet black hair exit the building with some blond surfer chick. Heather unfolds a piece of crinkled paper and the girl with teal streaks gasps. "The words of some of my fellow juniors. _Do you like_ Duncan?**" **A punk looking guy with a green mow hawk a few feet away from me has a puzzled look on his face. "_Of course I like Duncan, he's my best friend! No do you like like him? Promise not to tell? Yes. I do."_ I hear footsteps running down the hallway, the girl with teal streaks is gone.

Gwen

I can't believe heather did that! I'm running down the hallway, tears streaming down my face. She didn't say it was me, but it was to obvious. What did I ever do to Heather!? I stop at some random locker and take a deep breath before banging my head against the door. I think every one is gone, so I just aimlessly walk around the halls. A girl with red pigtails and a flower in her hair is sitting against the auditorium doors, sulking. I wipe my tears away, she's obviously a sophomore. I can't be embarrassed anymore today, so I figure what the hell.

"Hi." I mutter, sitting next to her.

"Hey." She mumbles back.

"I just got emberassed in front of my best friend/crush by my mortal enemy in front of the entire school, you?"

"My boyfriend has MPD." She sighs.

"Wha?" Im totally confused. Either she's kook for coco puffs or I'm really behind on my slang.

"Multiple Personality Disorder. Sometimes he turns into some jersey shore guy and starts making out with that Ann Maria girl." She explains.

"Intresting, I'm Gwen." I hold out my hand, she obviously needs a friend right now.

"Zoey." Zoey accepts my hand and we both help each other out. "So who's your best crush friend?"

"Well, everyone else already knows. Duncan Sanders." Zoey's eyes widen.

"The _criminal!?_"

"He's not that bad. Parents have a rocky marriage, so he doesn't get a lot of attention. Trust me, I've been his friend since third grade." I start walking towards the exit with Zoey, for a sophomore, she's not that bad.

"Wow, that sucks. The marriage part, not the friend part." She corrects herself. I guess she's a bit self concise.

"Yea." There is not a soul left at the parking lot, so I can drive home without Heather around to taunt me some more. "Well, this is my car. Nice meeting you." I say, reaching my beat up black Honda.

"You to. Hope everything works out with you and Duncan." She calls, walking the other way. At least there is one decent person left on this planet.

Amy

Samey was late, again. If I could, I would kick her off the squad. But it's all up to LeShawna, who can't dance to save her life, to give Samey the boot. As we pull up in front of our house, I look at Samey.

"Late again, and I will kill you." I warn. I looked like a total idiot siting in my mom's car waiting for my stupid sister to show up. People might ask why I'm so mean to my sister. It's not just because I'm seventeen minuets older then her...

_Morris Elementary School_ has just opened there doors for the first day of school. Amy and Sammy (Samey's REAL name) are in the same kindergarten class. A girl with black hair and pierced ears, walks up to them.

"Hi! Im Sky, what's your name?" The girl asks.

"Sammy, and this is my twin sister Amy." Sammy smiles at Sky.

"I'm seventeen minuets older!" Amy brags.

"Oh, cool. Hey Sammy, I like your shirt!" Sky gestures to the red and white striped shirt Sammy is wearing. Amy is upset that Sky didn't like her shirt, mainly because it was the same kind she was wearing! Amy was sick and tired of Sammy getting all the credit! Sky walks away to go talk to some other kids and then it's circle time.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Smith, your teacher!" Ms. Smith smiled perkily.

"Hello Ms. Smith!" The class shouts back. The class introduced themselves one by one. Max, Scarlett, Topher, Jasmine, Sky, and Dave. By the time it was Amy's turn, she stood up.

"I'm Amy and that's my younger sister, uh, Samey!" She announces. Samey and Sky look confused, but the rest of the class smiles. From then on, Amy was the treasured one.

A/N: Drama! The last eight paragraphs are Amy's flashback, my computer glitches and it's not italicizes this time.

MTC

Sparkulz


	7. Love and Learn

A/N: WARNING: It is 1:25 am while I am writing this. Just a refresher of the parings: GxD, ZxM, SxA, CxS, LxT, HxA, SxB, AxS, DxS, JxS, DxS, BxG. I didn't like that Courtney and Scott dated for like 2 episodes in Total Drama All Stars, so they're not a pair.

Duncan

I'm so confused. Some girl has a crush on me? Everyone either congratulated me or shunned me after I dumped Courtney at homecoming last year. I tried texting Gwen to see if she knew anything, I mean I'm not dumb or anything, but I am pretty clueless when it comes to girls. After I got home to my big empty house, I let out one big sigh. Man high school is hard! Not just because we have the worst principal in the whole flipping world, but between girls, grades, and the occasional breaking the law, it's a lot to take in. I climb the stairs to my room. You see, my dad's a lawyer and my mom's a doctor, so yea, we have a lot of dough. But I like to keep things plain and simple. My bed is unmade, my clothes are strewn across the floor, and my lamp is broken. I turn the speakers up full volume and blast my heavy metal throughout the empty house. Man i love being alone.

Geoff

"That was really low of Heather don't you think?" I ask Bridgette as I drop her off. She sighs and nods.

"It's all my fault! I'm the one who asked Gwen if she likes Duncan!" Bridge sobs. "I'm a terrible friend!" We pull up in front of Bridgette's apartment complex and I try to calm her down.

"It's okay schmoppie po! I'm sure no one knew it was Gwen that wrote the note!" Bridge sniffs, and looks up at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Bye babe." I peck her on the cheek as she gets out of my red convertible. I speed off. Having a girlfriend is hard work. You have to pick them up then drop them off, you have to buy them pretty things when you screw up, and you to have to deal with there conflicts. Don't get me wrong, I still love her, but when she's depressed, I'm depressed.

Amy

I walk into school with style and flair. After queen bee Heather leaves, I'll become head cheer girl, prom queen, and date the star quarter back! I'm so excited! I enter my locker combo and am welcomed by the redneck himself, Scott.

"Enjoy failing class yet?" I tease. Scott and I have been poking each other since the start of school. He's only one year older then me, but acts like he's my big brother.

"Don't know, enjoy being the new Heather?" WHAT!? I am nothing like Heather, in fact I am better then Heather! I don't dare say that out loud or else someone might hear me and tell Heather.

"Whatever. Later loser." I flip my hair and sashay down the hallway.

Sierra

_Someone Secretly likes Duncan!_ I put as the headline of my new article. My classmates might think I'm a tad bit crazy, but if it's being in love with Cody, then I don't want to be sane. _In Other News: Freshman Boy Humiliates Himself By Making Out With The Bathroom Door, Good News, He Got His First Kiss._ The bell rings signaling first period, so I exit my blog and find myself staring at my codykins wallpaper. He's practically butt naked in this shot! A girl behind me, i.e Katie, barfs at seeing my wallpaper. At least she got to miss Mr. Baldwig's boring lecture on the word I. We get it! It means me myself!

"Alright! With that out of the way, I want you all to write a five page essay on anything you like." I raise my hand. "And no, it cannot be about how much you love, love,_ love_ Cody." I pull my hand down. I'm starting to think that Mr. Baldwig doesn't like me. The bell rings and I stumble out of my seat. I know just what I'm going to write my essay on, Mr. Baldwig.

Alejandro

I approach Heather to talk about our history assignment with ease, knowing she will claw my eyes out if i even try to hit on her.

"Señorita! We must talk about our project!" I call out. Instead of her cheer outfit, she's back to her normal clothes talking to Dakota that insanity annoying cheer girl.

"Can't you see I'm busy here, we can talk later!" Heather shouts back. Man that girl can be loud. I strut off, ignoring the gaping mouths and the screaming girls fawning over me. Justin gives me a cold hard stare. Ever since I transferred here last year, I've replaced him as hottest guy alive. Lightning approaches me.

"Whats up Sha-Al!" I grimace at the sound of Al, but lighting is my teammate, I can't let him know any weakness.

"Everything's fine, what about you?" Lighting kisses his biceps, not even realizing that I'm still here. "Si amigo, si." I slowly back away from Lighting, carful not to be bombarded with shas.

Gwen

I stayed home from school today. Maybe I can stay home the entire week! My mom's always working and my brother is living in a collage dorm. So I cuddle up in my blue snuggie and take out my sketch pad. My apartment is pretty small, but cozy. My room is just the right size for me, my bed bolted into the corner, my desk against the right wall and a bookshelf by the door on the left side. Before my pencil can even touch the pad, my phone buzzes. It's Duncan.

**Duncan: Were r u?**

Either he knows I was the one who wrote that note and is trying to pretend it never happened or he's a knucklehead. I'm going with option b. I don't reply, I just leave my phone sitting on my desk, un touched.

Lindsey

I'm carrying Heather's math books for her and then I see him. I think his name is Taylor, or is it Noah? Either way, he is h-o-t! He's even on the football team! Okay, he's the water boy, but that's still technically on the team...right?

"Lindsey! What are you doing?!" Heather screeches. I then realize I walked into a pole. Thank goodness it wasn't outside or winter.

"Opps, sorry Heather." I mumble. Heather begins ranting on About how emberasing I aM, but all I can stare at is Taylor.

A/N: I know that was a lot of season three references, but it's one of my favorite seasons. Next time there will be flashbacks.

MTC

Sparkulz


	8. girlygamer20

A/N:Thank you xtoraldramafan1x for helping me with name corrections. The old chapters have been updated with the correct spelling of a few names. And thanks to almost 1,000 reads! I didn't even think people read my story until this morning! Reminder in no possible way am I ever going to own total drama. Fresh tv and Cartoon Network do though. I also don't own jersey shore, surgeon simulator, or Big Bang Theory. I have no idea who dose, so plez don't sue!

The Night Before

Dakota

Its Tuesday night, any other cheer girl would be lounging in her Abercrombie sweats watching Jersey Shore reruns, I'm only doing one of those things. I sit in front of my computer, make sure my mic is secure on my head, and click record.

"Hey guys! It's me girlygamer2.0 and I'm here today to play Surgeon Simulator 2!" Yep. I'm what's known as a YouTube gamer girl. No one knows its me though, I don't use a webcam and my name isn't really girlygamer2.0 (for those of you slower ones out there). I play the game for about thirty miunets, commentating about how gross or how awesome the game is. I sigh as I finish recording with my famous exit... "That's it for today gamers, and remember, it's okay to game!" A few clicks later I have uploaded my 499th video. With about two million subscribers, I've been asked to do collabs and make special appearances on the fine bros react show. But I have to keep my identity a secret, if Heather finds out, I'm off the squad and will officially be a geek. A hot geek, but a geek. My surgeon simulator game (cleverly named Medical Degree Not Required) already has one hundred thousand views. Why do I have to be so famous!

Sam

Im sitting in my room watching the new girlygamer2.0 video when I get a text from Harold.

**Harold: Wanna log onto wow?**

**You:Duh!**

WOW is code name for World of Warcraft. I sign on as SamdaMAN and see that Harold, aka MadSkillsNija is also online. After playing for a few hours I see a user that looks instantly familiar GirlGames:). Its girlgamer2.0. I know this because she sometimes uploads videos of her playing wow. Man that girl has skills in this game! How awesome would it be if she went to the same high school as me? I know everything about her. She's fifteen, a sophomore in high school, doesn't like not having attention, and refuses to do a collab because she wants to keep her identity a secret. If she where here right now, I'd kiss her.

Present Time

Owen

I know that I'm not exactly the most popular person on the planet, but when Geoff hands me a invite to his killer party Friday night, I can't help but do a little dance on the in side. Me invited to Geoff McDonald's party? Wow! I can't believe it.

"Thanks dude!" i squeeze Geoff in a monster hug.

"No...prob...my...man...your...awesome...at...parties...gasp!" Geoff searches for breath as he talks. Opps, sometimes I don't know my own strength.

"Really, I'm popular?!" I ask.

"Of course bro! Your always happy, and happy people are totally awesome at parties!" He smiles at me. "See ya Friday!" Geoff walks off, handing out more invitations. This party is going to be epic!

Geoff

"Party at my place Friday!" I hand DJ and Duncan invitations (pink flyers). "Oh and Duncan man, can you tell Gwen she's invited to bro?"

"Sure. Speaking of Gwen, have either of you guys seen her?" Duncan asks. "She isn't replying to my texts and didn't show up for home room this morning."

"I think I heard she was sick, poor thing. Probably sitting alone in her bedroom with a box of tissues in hand." DJ is way to emotional for a football player. Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Thanks." He grumbles.

"Chillax dude, she's fine!" I'm the carefree one.

"Whatever. Catch ya guys later." Duncan walks off, leaving me and DJ.

"What was that about?" DJ asks.

"I have no idea."

Gwen

All day I've either been locked in my room drawing, or in the living room watching Big Bang Theory re runs on TBS. It's not that bad, being alone at home, I even got to catch up on the latest girlygamer2.0 video I missed last night. Everything was fine until my mom got home.

"Hi honey, feeling better?" She asks, kissing me on the forehead.

"Im fine mom." I mutter.

"Duncan called a little while ago, you didn't tell him you where sick?" Ever since we both got phones Duncan and I agreed to call if we where going to miss school that day.

"I didn't feel like it." I grumble, standing up.

"At least you seem a lot better, that means you can go to school tomorrow." At the sound of go and school in the same sentence, I start to fake cough.

"I don't think I should, it might be contagious." I cough again.

"Gwen Mary Adams, tell me why you don't want to go to school!" My mom' stone is harsh.

"I can't, it's personal."

Trent

It's official. Today during lunch Courtney updated her status to Extremely_ Single_. I am girlfriend less for the second time this year. I sigh. Looking around the lunch room, i see people staring and whispering at me. I know what they are saying. They're saying that I'm a loser for losing two extremely hot girls in two months. Am I an idiot or what?

A/N: Not really a cliff hanger, but I tried. I just want to thank you all again for 988 reads :)! I'm considering adding Stacie and Zeke into the mix. You guys let me know if you like or don't like the fact that Dakota is a secret gamer girl.

MTC

Sparkulz


	9. The Devil On Saint Street

A/N:Chapter 9 yay enjoy!

Zoey

During sixth period I saw _her_. That jersey, hair loving, boyfriend kissing, liar Ann Marie. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but I know what people would think. _The nice girl gone mad__._ So I keep my mouth shut. I haven't seen that junior girl Gwen today, maybe she got sick or something. Gwen seems nice, I've only talked to her once though. I copy down the assignment from the board, but then something happens. Mike walks in the door, but Mike isn't in the AP classes.

"Class, this is our new student, Mike." Mr. Young announces, looking bored as ever. But Mike dosent look like Mike, his hair is covering one of his eyes, which are rimmed with black like he hasn't gotten enough sleep.

"Hey. I mean HEY!" Mike corrects himself, but he didnt sound like Mike the first time.

"Vito baby! Is that you?" Ann Maria screeches, jumping into his arms. Gag. Mike, thankfully, drops that no good, boyfriend kisser of a bitch. Oh no, did that sound mean? "Well that awnserws my question." Anne Maria fluffs her poof and sits back down with the partiers. Something is wrong with Mike, and I'm going to find out what.

Mike

Its so hard pretending to be that loser. I mean, I was so cool back in juvie but then Mike has to take control again. I take my seat, not hearing a word the lame teacher says. Some weird red head chick is eyeing me suspiciously. Must be one of loser Mike's friends. I think back to the night before...

_Mike is sitting in his room working on his algebra homework when something gose wrong. in side Mike's head, Svetlanna, Chester, Vito, and Manatoba Smith are arguing, again._

_"I don't care how you play! I just think it should be called go fishing!" Svetlanna snaps at Vito._

_"Well your wrong! It's go fish!" Vito argues back._

_"Back in my day, we didn't need a game to tell you to go fish, we made that choice on our own!" Chester blabs._

_"Did you guys hear that?" Manatoba hushes. A deep growl echoes throughout the brain._

_"Oh no! Not again!" Svetlanna shreakies. A deep voice snarles._

_"I'm back." It sing songs._

_Mike's vision suddenly goes black, then he finds himself inside his brain, chained to a bolder._

"Mike" is brought back to reality when the bell rings, the red head is still eyeing him suspiciously.

Heather

Everthing was going great, until Aliejandro shows up at my locker.

"What do _you_ want?" I snarl.

"Calm down senorita! I just want to talk with you about our project due next week." He gleams his hot, charming, uh, I mean, annoying smile at me.

"Fine." I sigh. "My place after school. And if you get lost, just remember it's the big mansion on Saint Street." I brag.

"Sí señorita, the devil that lives on Saint Street." I glare at his comment. I am not the devil, he is. I still feel that pride from yesterday's little reveal rageing through me as I walk off, far away from Alijandro as I can. I turn the corner to see LeBOMa charging straight at me.

LeShawna

After Bridgette told me what Heather did to Gwen, I stormed off to find her. A sister never lets anotha sister get bullied, excpecially by Heather. I see her as I turn the crowed hallways, her black hair streaming down her back, her outfit looking as designer as ever, and her smile annoying the hell outta me.

"Heather you have_ some_ nerve to show your face at this school." I shout, causing everyone to stop what their doing. Heather smirks.

"What ever did I do?" She asks innocently.

"You know what you did, you bitch. You read Gwen's not outloud to everyone here! And do you know who Gwen is?" I growl.

"Hm, Gwen is a sad loser goth girl with no friends!" Heather replyes cheerily.

"Wrong! Gwen dose have friends, including _me!_ And I will not have you bully my friends! K?" I shout. Heather smirks.

"K, LeBoma." She snaps back. An uproar of whispers floods my ears as a tall, dark man steps in between us.

"Heather, LeBo- I mean, LeShawna, come with me...now."

A/N: Cliff hanger! I'll update more tomorrow.

MTC

Sparkulz


	10. Bad Principal

A/N: yay I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote chapter 10! Please forgive me for my spelling mistakes :). Reminder I don't own Total Drama characters c Fresh Tv and Cartoon Network

Gwen

Im blasting Paramore's misery business through my headphones when my phone buzzes, it's Bridgette.

_*beep*_

_Hey Gwen, it's me, I'm calling a bit after seventh period, and I just wanted you to know that LeShawna is sitting in McLean's office right now with Heather. Please come back tomorrow, everyone misses you!_

_*beep*_

LeShawna's stuck in the principal's office!?

LeShawna

The room is cold, like ice cold. The walls are covered with pictures of Principal McLean's un handsome face. Heather and I are stuck sitting in the two identical wood chairs facing the golden desk. Principal McLean. The worst person alive, and I know Heather.

"So, ladies. You where caught fighting by lunch lady Hatchet, eh'?" McLean laughs his evil laugh, like he dose when puppies die, when he steals candy from babies, and when he plans our school assemblies.

"I'm a lunch man." Hatchet grumbles before leaving me alone with the devil, and Heather.

"Whatever floats your boat. Anyways, who started this fight?" Heather and I both jut our fingers at each other.

"SHE DID!" We both shout. McLean laughs again.

"Oh this is good! Now LeShawna, why dose Heather deserve detention?"

"Because yesterday, she read a personal note out loud about who Gwen Adams has a crush on." I glare daggers at Heather.

"Heather?"

"Well, LeShawna _attacked me _in the hallway!" Heather wipes away a fake tear. Drama queen.

"Well that settles it, both you girls have detention!"

"WHAT!?"

Heather

"Mr. McLean I can't! I have to, um, work on my history project with Alejandro!" For once in my life, I'm not lying.

"Fair enough. TOMORROW you both have detention. Now _get out!_" McLean shoos us out of his office. It's probably his time of the day when he bows down to his homemade shrine.

"Thanks a lot Heather! Now I have to miss poms practice!" LeShawna storms off before I can object that it's her fault as well. I walk through the hallways so I can at least say that I showed up to class. As I walk the empty halls, I hear a voice.

"...And that's why I think we should gather to impeach Heather from squad leader, anyone object?" The voice belongs to Courtney. That backstabbing two faced bitch.

Courtney

I thought everyone would be all for impeaching Heather, but only two out of nine hands where raised, Lindsey and Dakota.

"Okay then. I better get back to class before Ms. Watson gets suspicious. See you friday at practice!" The cheer team disassembles and heads back to our separate classes. For the past four months we've meet here every week to discuss topics without Heather. I only suggested booting Heather because she is a pain in the as- I mean butt. Butt. I still feel bad about even saying it. I walk down the silent hallways towards class, thinking about my terrible life. First, I dump my boyfriend of one month, then I have to get my cheer uniform dry cleaned, and now because of my little rebellion Im probably going to get booted from the squad. Life sucks.

Duncan

I cut eighth period home economics just for the fun of it. It's to girly for me. I just roam the library, avoiding the checkout desk. I've never _actually_ been inside the library before. I'm not exactly the "reading type". My mom always told me that I was more of the "jail type". The library smells musty and old (and the librarians don't help with the stench), except for all the bookshelves and a few chairs, the room would be empty. I find a quiet place to sit in the back of the room and notice something, a book (no duh). I remember the title, mainly because it was the book Gwen was reading when I first talked to her, _The Phantom Tollbooth_. I forget what she told me it was about, probably about some phantom with a tollbooth. Then I do something I haven't done for fun in a while, open a book for fun. It's kind of weird, not being told what page to turn to or asked random questions, it's kind of...fun. Tell anyone I said that and your dead. I get halfway through by the time the final bell rings. I spent eighty minuets reading. What happened to me? My best friend gets sick for one day and I turn into a book reading nerd.

Alejandro

"Just follow my car." Heather snaps at me. We stand in the parking lot, I wonder if she will ever thank me for bailing her out of detention. Probably not. I get into my car and try to follow Heather's sport car. Why do the bad people always get nice things? After about three miles of turns, hills, and crazy jesters from Heather, we finally arrive at the Baker Estate. Three stories with two balconies in front and back and a five car garage. Why! "Like it?" Heather asks smugly.

"Amazed." I gape after walking through the grand entrance. A crystal chandelier hangs over my head, two staircases lead to countless rooms, and there is a _fountain_ in the foyer!

"Thanks, follow me." She leads me up the left stair case to a set of double doors painted pink. Heather pulls the doors open to reveal the most white and pink bedroom I have ever seen, and I have a five year old sister. She flops onto the fluffy pink striped and gestures at a white beanbag chair. "Go ahead, sit down."

"Whatever you say señorita." I sink into the chair, feeling its warm embrace.

"So what should we do for our project?" Heather asks me, jumping off of her bed and onto the pink beanbag next to mine.

"Maybe we should focus on some of the Greek myths." I suggest.

"What about the Roman myths?" She leans in like she's ready to fight.

"But the Greek myths came before the Roman myths." I lean in closer.

"Which is what we can talk about in our project about _Roman_ myths." We are inches apart now.

"Greek."

"Roman."

"Greek."

"Roman!" We pause for a second, before our lips meet.

A/N: Oh snap! It took me hours to write this, fyi. So don't forget to R&R!

MTC

Sparkulz


	11. Kiss and Tell

A/N: I couldn't help but write this! Enjoy :)

Heather

I realize what I'm doing to little to late. I pull away from the best, I mean worst kiss of my life

"AH!" I scream. Alejandro looks flush at seeing my reaction. "I need water! I need water!"

"Relax chica! Do not freak out!"Alejandro shushes me.

"I just kissed you...and I liked it!" I panic. This cannot be happening, people will look at me totally differently now. This is bad, oh so bad.

"You...liked it?" Alejandro raises an eyebrow and smiles. I blush.

"Not important."

"Whats so bad? People already think we like each other."

"I can't be seen dating you though."

"What's so wrong about me? I'm a shoe in for prom king, star quarterback, and also one of the hottest guys in school, tied with Justin." He makes a point there. Why dose he have to make a point!?

"Well, it's just...your a player!" Alejandro looks a little hurt at my comment, but brushes it off.

"Ex-player. If you want to go out with me, I will change." I feel my entire body feel warm and tingly at the thought of dating Alejandro.

"You would change for me? Didn't you say that to your last two girlfriend?"

"Maybe, but this time I mean it." Oh he is good.

Dave

My small little speck of a life is over. I read Sierra's blog as soon as I got home, and by the way, that was _not_ my first kiss (it was my second). I can't believe I was that stupid, especially around Sky. Oh Sky, she's hot, she's nice, she has a boyfriend who can pummel me to the ground. Two of the things I'm looking for in a girl!

"Dave honey, are you up here?" My mom calls from down the hall. Both my parents are doctors, so I'm kind of a germaphobe. If only I could tell my mom about the bathroom door.

"Here!" I call back. My room is at the end of the hallway, as far away from my parents as I can be.

"Dinner! Oh and Justine is coming over!" Justine, my perfect older sister. Justine is in med school to _follow in our parent's footsteps_. *gag*. I scramble down the stairs and see my sister. Her long black hair flows down her back like a waterfall, her tan skin complements her blue sundress (who wears a sundress in 60 degree weather?!). My mother hugs her and my father takes a good look at her. I notice something, a ring. No.

"What's that?" I ask like my five year old cousin. Justine glances down at her left hand.

"Oh, uh, yea. I'm getting married!"

Duncan

I approach the window and throw the first pebble. I could be a normal person and buzz in at the lobby, have a conversation, and actually go up into her apartment, but I feel like this is the easier way. I'm still throwing pebbles as she opens the window.

"Duncan! OW! What the hell are you doing!?" Gwen shouts down at me. I stop mid throw.

"Where were you? You freaked me out this morning!" I shout back. Gwen is still in her pajama's (an over sized black tee shirt and black leggings) and her hair is all messed up like she just got out of bed.

"Wow! I'm sick for one day and you freak out!" She shouts back. A few of the neighbors look out their windows, see's its me, and just close their curtains.

"Well, I was worried okay! I didn't know if you where hurt!"

"Do you know what Heather did to me? Do you think I could show my face after that? HUH?!" I don't know what the hell she's talking about,.

"What?!" Her face reddens at my confusion.

"Forget it! Do you have something I actually need to know other then you acting likely mom?"

"Your invited to Geoff's party. Look I got to go, later." I shout up before running off back to my motorcycle.

"Later." As I strap my helmet on, I think about what Gwen said: _Do you know what Heather did to me? Do you think I could show my face after that? _The only thing Heather did that was the most reveling was, oh my god. I finally know who likes me. Her name is Gwen Mary Adams, and she is my best friend.

A/N: Duncan finally figured it out! Ive been wanting to do that for soooo long now!

MTC

Sparkulz


	12. Love Struck

A/N: It's pouring like crazy where I am, so I thought that before the power goes out I should update! Enjoy :)! BTW: I don't own Total Drama copyright fresh tv and cartoon network.

Dave

My sister is getting married in one week. ONE! Justine said I should bring a date or something, but I can't. Sky has a boyfriend and the only other single girls in my grade are Ella (no way), Sugar (defiantly no), Amy (the crazy bitch), and Samey, who is even less popular then me. I have no one. I'm going to die alone, no one loves me.

Trent

It's homeroom with Courtney. Courtney my now ex-girlfriend who I haven't seen since lunch two days ago. We try not to make eye contact, just like Gwen did after she dumped me last month...

_It's 9am, Gwen is sleeping soundly in her apartment, until she hears something. Music._

_"Trent! What the hell?!" She screams out her window._

_"Gwen, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now..." Trent shouts back._

_"Trent, listen..." _

_"Will you go to homecoming with me?" The most romantic thing Trent had ever done in his life, by the way._

_"No. Sorry Trent, I can't" Gwen closes her window, sinking down to the floor. She just dumped her boyfriend, and realized she had feelings for her best friend._

I definitely don't want to go through that again.

Gwen

My mom forced me to go to school today. I throw on random clothes, I comb my rat nest hair, and make sure my breath doesn't stink. I know what I have to do, stay away from Duncan at all times. Especially lunch. I climb into my beat up car and drive. I wish I could just drive far away, into nothingness, care free and worry less. I know that will never happen, but its good to have dreams. I pull into the parking lot, avoiding all contact. People whisper to one another as I pass by. Heather smiles smugly as I pass by her and the cheer girls, as Courtney just glares at me. Oh, shit. I forgot about Courtney, the first girl Duncan didn't ditch after the first date. She had to be pissed. I walk straight to my locker to see LeShawna already standing there, waiting.

"LeShawna! What are you doing?" I'm totally confused right now. LeShawna just smiles at me.

"Gurl, you my friend, what do you think I'm doin?" She opens her arms for a hug, and I accept. I cry into her shoulder.

"I can't believe Heather did that!" I sob.

"I know, I know. That's why I got detention after school today." Now I'm confused to hear this.

"You have detention? Why?"

"Let's just say, Heather has learned her lesson." I smile.

"Thanks, your a true friend." And that's just what I need.

Geoff

The party is tomorrow night, and I'm stoked! My parents are out of town, so I thought that would be the perfect time to party. My house is pretty big, not mansion big, but big big. All I can't think about homeroom is the party: how many peps are going to be there, what the food is going to be, and most importantly, what are we going to do.

"Mr. McDonald, did you hear me?" Mrs. Justice asks.

"Huh? Oh yea, here!" The class explodes with laughter. Mrs. J just shakes her head.

"You can go now Geoff. Homeroom ended fifteen minuets ago." She points to the door and I instantly feel flush. God I'm so stupid sometimes.

Duncan

I think about it, me and Gwen. We have a lot in common, same interests, she's the only girl who won't barf during all my favorite horror movies (trust me, its happened before), and she doesn't boss me around (unlike miss CIT). I slam my locker shut as I actually go to class, but only because it's gym, and I get to pummel Harold the nerd. As I walk down the halls to the gym, I look inside some of the class rooms, just to see what their doing. And I see Gwen, looking as messed up as ever, but yet, stunning at the same time. She was drawing instead of listing, like always, and there are circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. The teacher notices me before I can run.

"Mr. Sanders, can we help you?" The teacher asks. No, this is freaking art history class! I see Gwen sink into her chair at the mention of my name, her eyes are red from crying.

"Uh...no, I just forgot where the...gym is!" I lie. The class giggles like its the second grade. The teacher sighs.

"Down the hall, take a left. Any thing else Mr. Sanders?"

"Uh, no." I turn and dash down the hall.

Samey

I hate Amy. Did I already mention that? Well I do. I'm standing at my locker, waiting for Amy's complaints, as a military style boy walks up to me.

"Samey?" He asks with a heavy southern accent.

"Yea, who are you?" I know that might sound rude, but this guy is a complete stranger!

"I'm Brick, and ma'am, I was wondering if I could dot the honers of taking you to Geoff McDonald's party?" Was this guy asking me out? Amy is just as stunned as me.

"Don't you mean Amy?" She steps in front of me, batting her eyelashes.

"No ma'am, I was told that Amy was a heartless bitch! I would like to take Samey, if you don't mind." Oh the look on my sister's face is priceless right now. I push Amy aside.

"I would _love_ to go with you Brick. Thank you." I blush.

"I'll pick you up at seven!" He blushes. Wow, I think that is the only guy i'll ever meet with that much manners.

Amy

How _dare_ that Brick person ask out Samey! I haven't even been asked yet! This calls for my brilliant scheming.

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun! It hurt so much to write about Gwen being in pain! But things are coming up Gwuncan!

Sparkluz


	13. It's A Hard Knock Life

A/N: I just want to say thanks for 2,000 readers! I never thought people would read my stories! I just updated twenty years so I thought I would update this story to, warning probably going to be short. If not, whatever!

Alejandro

It's strange to see Heather now. That goth girl Gwen is back at school even though Heather publicly humiliated her, I wonder if Duncan knows? Ha! Knowing him he probably doesn't know the difference between a girl and a boy. Don't tell him I said that, my body is a temple, and this temple shouldn't be bruised or broken by a punk. But still, all I can think about is the kiss. Ah the kiss, Heather is a surprisingly good kisser for being a bitch.

A/N: I was totally grossed out by writing that BTW.

Sadly that bitch is the only bitch who doesn't want to go out with me. Am I saying bitch to often? Nah.

Geoff

All I can do is count the minuets till the end of the school day. And that's what I did. When school is finally let out, I treat it like it's the last day of school by running down the halls yelling _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHO! _Only one more day to go.

Gwen

I didn't talk to Duncan. I didn't sit with Duncan today at lunch. I didn't explain to Duncan the way I feel. Dose that make me a bitch? Nah, a bitch would be if I acted like Heather.

"Gwen wait!" I hear his voice, soft and velvety. I'm tempted to turn around, but I can't. I can't talk to him. I hear Duncan's converse hitting the paved walk way that leads to the parking lot. He's running now. I start to speed up my pace until I'm sprinting to my car. I feel a hand on my shoulder. To late.

"Gwen I-" I'm already in my car.

"I can't talk now Duncan, I have to go home." I mutter, slamming my car door shut. I pull out of my spot and speed off, leaving Duncan standing in the middle of the parking lot, alone.

A/N: It's less then 1,000 words, but I really have to get some sleep, school in the morning. It hurt so much to write about Gwen avoiding Duncan, but things will happen, lots of things :). Did that sound weird? Review and Favorite!

MTC

Sparkulz


	14. Pre Party Part One

A/N: School sucks, life is hard, so if figured I would write something! Enjoy :)! Disclaimer, I do not own anything recognizable.

Amy

Operation Revenge Of The Sister is a go people. Friday morning, a beautiful day at Wawanakwa High School, people chatting and milling around the crowded halls, and one undeserving sister hanging out by her locker.

"Hey Scott!" I squeal. The redneck givs me a disgusted look.

"Hey...what do you want?" Scott asks.

"Ha ha ha! Your so funny!" I laugh. Samey looks at me suspiciously, but doesn't leave.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Scott mimics.

"So, I was wondering if you would go to Geoff's party with me, since I was invited." I brag. Scott just looks dumbfound as I ask him this, and Samey looks completely shocked.

"Uh, why?" Scott asks.

"Because it would make you look super cool if you went with a super hot poms girl, aka me." I flip my hair. Scott shrugs.

"What the hell, I wasn't invited anyways." I smile at my sister, who just looks confused. Operation Revenge Of The Sister..success.

Bridgette

All Geoff is going on about is his dumb party. I mean, sure, Geoff is a party dude, but he throws one of these parties almost every month.

"...did ya hear me Brige?" Geoff asks.

"Hum, oh, uh, yea! Sure!" I mutter. Geoff face palms.

"Guess I _was _talking about the party a bit to much." He mumbles. The bell rings, signaling the beginning of homeroom, so I say my goodbyes and run off to Mr. Bone's class._  
_

"Bridgette, nice to see you could join us." Mr. B smiles as the class bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Probably making out with her boyfriend." Katie whispers loudly, causing the class to giggle again.

"Now class settle down!" Mr. B motions to the pa system, which currently is blaring Mr. McLean's announcements. I take my seat, burning with embarrassment.

Mike

I can't believe this loser Mike even has a girlfriend. I mean he's as strong as a noodle and doesn't exactly have the looks. During second period, I notice her eyeing me suspiciously, as if she seances I'm not Mike. Let me introduce myself, I'm Mal. The evil Mike.

"Mike?" Zoey's voice fills my ears. Ehugh, what a hideous sound.

"Yea! Uh, I mean, _yes sweet darling Zoey?" _I'm barfing on the inside.

"Are you okay? Your acting...strange." Zoey whispers.

"I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" I whisper back. If only she knew the toucher I could bring her sweet darling little peanut of a boyfriend.

A/N: not one of my longer chapters, i know. But I have homework to do and people to see. More updates coming soon!

MTC

Sparkulz


	15. Pre Party Part Two

A/N: Tomorrow is picture day for me at my school, even though we started yesterday. Is that weird? Anyways, here is the new and improved chapter for Total Drama High School! Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or it's characters.

Duncan

Lunch feels weird without Gwen sitting across from me blabbing about some useless crap. Gwen now sits with her other friends, face sucker Bridgette and LeBomba.

"Hey Gwen! Comin to my party tonight?" I hear Geoff's cheerful voice fill my eardrums.

"I don't know, things are kind awkward between me and Duncan right now." Gwen sighs. She's sitting on the end of the party table, alone.

"Come on! It's a party! More importantly, one of _my_ parties!" Geoff exclaims.

"Uh, I guess I'll try to make it." Gwen mumbles.

"Whoooooooooo! Awesome! See ya then!" Geoff smiles and walks off towards Bridgette. I have to go to that party now.

Geoff

The hours go by like a tortes trying to complete a triathlon.

"Mr. McDonald, can you answer that question for me?" The teacher asks. It's last period, Language Arts.

"Uh...Tom Sawyer?" I stutter. The class erupts in laughter.

"Mr. McDonald, I don't think that Tom Sawyer had anything to do with _War and Peace." _The teacher rolls her eyes as the class continues to crack up. The bell signals the end of the school week. I run out of class, having only a few hours until the biggest party of the year, my party.

Gwen

I open the lobby doors and climb the stair well until I reach apartment 11D.

"_I'm home mom!_" I shout. My mom should be home now, but I don't notice the note sitting on the side table by the front door.

_Gwenny,_

_Have to stay late at work, enjoy the party tonight._

_Have Fun,_

_Mom_

I sigh, my mom has been working late almost all week, leaving me home alone. I walk into my broom closet of a room and plop down on my bed. Tonight is going to be a long night.

Bridgette

I'm sitting in Geoff's mansion, watching him and DJ scramble around to set up for the party. I don't know why Geoff is making such a big deal about this one party, I mean, it's one in a million. Seriously. I've counted how many parties Geoff has thrown, nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety nine, or 999,999.

"Hey babe, could you give us a hand?" Geoff shouts over his shoulder. Geoff and DJ are setting up party snacks around the living plaza, er, room.

"Sure." I mumble, grabbing a bowl of salsa and setting it down on the coffee table.

"You okay babe?" Geoff asks. I sigh.

"I'm fine Geoff. Just fine." I fake a smile. I don't know whats up with me, but I feel kinda left out whenever Geoff throws a party.

Sierra

I'm writing my report on Mr. Baldwig when I hear my phone go off. It's half an hour until Geoff's big party, the perfect new article for the school newspaper.

"**MOM I HAVE TO GO TO A PARTY! DON'T WAIT UP!**" I shout on my way downstairs as I swing the door open. My camera is hanging from my neck and my phone is on the notes app. I hop into my car and speed off towards the richer part of town. This is going to be one awesome party.

A/N: Sorry if this is short, I will be updating either today or tomorrow.

MTC

Sparkulz


	16. The Party Don't Start Till I Walk In

A/N: So, yea, this is chapter 16 or 17, maybe 15? I haven't really been paying attention, weird right? I'm having my own OC character "guest star" this chapter.

Geoff

The first ones to arrive are my party peeps, as always. The music is blaring out of the giant speakers, the food is never running low, and the people are having fun, not a strange sight at one of my parties.

"Sup Duncan!" I shout over the crowd. Duncan looks exactly the same as always, except he doesn't have the same rebellious, bad ass look though.

"Hey dude!" Duncan shouts back.

"GEOFF! COME OVER HERE!" One of the preppy party girls squeals.

"Oh, uh, sorry dude! Catch ya later!" I shout running off towards the party girls in their tube tops and short shorts.

Gwen

I walk through the doors leading to Geoff's party. Wow. The party people, the jocks, and the rest of the outsiders. I don't see Duncan or Courtney anywhere, thats a relief. Having to deal with those two would be awkward.

"Gwen! Follow us!" LeShawna calls to me. I feel someone grab my arm and drags me towards a empty room. Ten people are sitting around in a circle, looking up at me. Bridgette, LeShawna, Ann Maria, Zoey, Owen, Cody, Noah, and three freshmen. I take a seat in between Bridgette and LeShawna and must look pretty confused, because Zoey smiles at me.

"We're going to play truth or dare, so Noah, truth or dare?" Zoey asks.

"Since this game has nothing against me, truth." Noah says sarcastically.

"Are ya gay, or not?" Ann Maria sneers. Noah turns red.

"I am not gay." Noah mutters.

"Gwen, truth or dare?" Ann Maria asks me.

"Uh...I don't know, dare?" I murmur.

"I dare you to kiss Duncan."

Sierra

I'm looking for a person to Q and A when I stumble upon a senior girl. She was typing madly on her Apple Laptop. She has a bit past shoulder length blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Her shirt is purple and sparkly, with black jeggings. Her purple converse are worn down to almost falling apart. She is wearing purple sparkly lipstick with purple eyeshadow (oh, wonder who that sounds like ahem me).

"Can I ask you a few questions for my blog?" I ask. The girl looks up, annoyed.

"Uh, sure."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Daniella, Daniella Smith. I'm a senior, I'm seventeen, and I'm only here because Balinley invited me." Daniella mumbles.

"Okay!" I jot down Daniella's info. "What do you think about the party so far?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"Okay! Thanks!" I squeal and run off.

Duncan

I'm standing around the crowded living room, just hanging out, talking to no one, when Gwen walks up to me. She looks hot, like, hot hot.

"Hey pasty, haven't seen you since lunch on Tuesday." I smile. Gwen blushes.

"Uh...hey juvie." She mutters, still red. I take one good look at her, in a friend way, of course.

"Uh...so uh..." I start, then Gwen stops me when her lips meet mine.

A/N: OMFG! Wow, I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while now.

MTC

Sparkulz


	17. I Tripple Dog Dare YOU!

A/N: My parents aren't home, so I can write this chapter on an actual computer instead of an iPad. Enjoy :)!

Gwen

I did it. I kissed Duncan Sanders. I kissed my best friend since third grade, and I liked it. I run off after what feels like five minuets of kissing Duncan. Soon I find my self back in the room this whole dare started in.

"So...how was it?" Noah asks.

"Not gay, eh'?" LeShawna murmurs. Noah turns beat red, again.

"I don't want to talk about it." My face is burning at this time. "Cody, truth or dare?" I ask, trying to avoid anymore talk about the kiss. Cody is the strange, odd, guy that has some crush on me. He winks at me.

"Dare." He smiles. Ew.

"I dare you to kiss Noah." I smile and wink back at Cody, who looks freaked out of his mind. Noah rolls his eyes.

"Uh...um...what?!" Cody shakes.

"You said dare. It's either this, or running through the neighbor hood naked." I smile. Cody and Noah lean in. Then, Heather walks in.

Heather

All I've been doing this entire party is trying to stay away from Alejandro. I sneak into a room that I think is empty. Wrong.

"_Heather_." Gwen growls.

"Gothball, LeBomba, Face Sucker, Gay Nerd, Sierra's Boyfriend, Fatso, Junior Girl, and three fresh meat. Thanks for the warm welcome you guys!" I say sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Queen of Mean?" LeShawna asks.

"Hiding from Alejandro. You?"

"Truth or dare. And _your not welcome_here." Bridgette snaps.

"Oh whatever! I'm staying." I sit down in between Fatso and Gay Nerd.

"So...uh...Heather, truth or dare?" Cody asks, looking red.

"Uh...truth." I mutter. I know a dare from Cody would be to kiss him (eww), and if I do truth, Cody will probably be something like how big is your bra size or are you a virgin (which I am).

"Have you ever kissed a guy, and if so who? And you have to tell the truth. A red headed freshman glares at me, so I have to.

"Uh...yea. I kissed...uh...Trent!" I lie.

"WHAT?!" Gwen shrieks. The redhead rolls her eyes.

"She is obviously lying." The girl says.

"Thank goodness." Gwen sighs, siting back down.

"Who did you kiss?" Another black haired freshman asked.

"Uh...Duncan?" I lie again. This time, it takes both LeShawna and Bridgette have to hold Gwen back from lunging at me. Ops, forgot.

"Lies." The redhead rolls her eyes.

"Fine! I KISSED ALEJANDRO OKAY! AND I LIKED IT!" I shout, as Alejandro walks through the door.

Duncan

I'm confused. My best friend kissed me (which I enjoyed by the way) and then runs off a trace. Why?

"Yo DJ!" I shout, seeing one of my friends in the massive, restaurant like kitchen.

"Hey Duncan! Whats up?" DJ is like the jock/mom you never had.

"Uh...something weird just happened, Gwen kissed me and then ran off somewhere." I explain. DJ gets a shocked look on his face. He and Gwen have been friends for a while now, ever since the fifth grade science fair when they worked together on their volcano.

"Why?! Gwen is like the nicest person I know, besides me!" DJ exclaims.

"I don't know, I think she might like me though. Is that why?"

"Dude I have no idea. Sorry." DJ grabs some more cheese puffs and places them in a bowl. I don't have any idea whats going on, and I don't have Gwen to talk to.

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, I'm watching TV, doing homework, and writing this all at the same time.

MTC

:)

Sparkulz


	18. Drunk Ex Love

A/N: I was just playing around on FanFiction, reading other stories and fav/following, when I noticed TDHS has a crap ton of reads: 3,276! OMFG! I would hug you guys but...uh...yea. I just had to write this chapter! And is it crazy that I first started this story like two weeks ago!? Enjoy :). BTW, along with my usual swearing there is alcohol and some drug references in this chapter.

Alejandro

I walk in on Heather talking about our kiss yesterday to a bunch of social outcasts (and LeShawna and Bridgette).

"You liked it?" I ask. Heather turns and stares at me in horr.

"Oh, uh hi Alejandro! Whats new...heh...heh?" Heather asks awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go now..." Bridgette mumbles, leaving the room. The other follow her silently, sneaking glances in our direction.

"Uh..so..." I stumble.

"Yea, I was thinking that, ya know, since this a party and all..." Heather starts.

"And we are obviously going to be prom royalty next year..."

"Do you maybe think we should...uh..."

"Go out?"

Gwen

I try to leave the party all together after the truth or dare game ends with Heather getting a visit from Alejandro. Their probably making out right now. I wish my love life was that easy.

"Gwen!" I hear the voice before I can realize who it is. Trent. Not now, not ever would I expect him to talk to him after how we broke up. "Hey Gwen can I talk to you for a second?" He asks, green eyes gleaming.

"Uh...sorry Trent, I, um, have to go." I try to back up, but the foyer is to crowded with half drunken teenagers.

"No Gwen! Stay!" The breath hits me. He's drunk.

"Trent I really can't..." He cuts me off by saying something he never said to me, even when we were going out.

"I love you!" I try not to barf at the smell of his drunk breath.

"Trent, you don't mean that. Your either high or drunk." I coax. Then, he kisses me. On the lips. Now I can really taste that beer. I push him away, and see a green mow hawk running away in the crowd. Shit.

Duncan

I can't believe what I just saw. Gwen, who I think I actually have feeling for, just kissed her ex boyfriend. I thought she liked me, she kissed me just a few hours ago, and now I feel used. I wade through beer cans and cigaret stubs to an almost empty room, except one blond girl typing on her computer.

"You mind?" I ask. She glances up at me and shrugs.

"What the hell, sure. It's not like I have a real person to sit and chat with anyways." She looks back down at her computer screen.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask after ten minuets of hearing the clicks of her laptop keys.

"As long as its not an interview, ask away." The girl shuts her laptop. "I'm Daniella by the way."

"Duncan." I say. "Now, there is this girl I like, but she's also my best friend." I start. Daniella nods.

"The cliche when you both know each other better then ever, date other people, dump them, and then realize you both are in love with each other...I've written it." I have no idea what that means.

"Uh...yea. But I saw her making out with her ex."

"Ouch! Well, you could just tell her how you feel...or some shit like that." Daniella opens her laptop back up and begins typing again. I stand up, and go find my best friend.

A/N: Don't know how many words that was, don't care. I just want to say thanks again for over 3,000 freakin reads!

Did this chapter suck, or am I in luck that you guys actually like me?

MTC

Sparkulz


	19. It's Complicated

A/N: I was wondering if I should update this story or twenty years, so guess which one I chose! This story is sooooooooo much fun to write! Enjoy :). Disclaimer I own nothing.

Samey

I'm standing around Geoff's house, talking with Brick, my date.

"So, what do you want to do after you finish high school?" I ask. I'm expecting him to say something like join the military or professional football, like most other boys. Boy was I wrong!

"I'm going to go to fashion school." He says casually. Wow. Kind, sensitive, polite, and has a flair for fashion.

"Wow, thats really cool. Most boys would have lied." I blush.

"Well, I got nothing to be ashamed off. What about you?"

"As far away from my sister as I can get." I sigh. Being away from Amy would be so nice. Being able to do what I want is a dream right now.

"Hey sis!" Speaking of the devil.

"What do you want Amy?" I grumble and turn to see Amy clinging to Scott like no tomorrow. Wow.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have a date with a real man. Not some fashion loving military brat!" Amy smiles. That...is a new kind of low.

"Sure, if Scott can even pass his class, maybe he can get a job at McDonalds!" That felt so good to stand up to Amy! Scott looks annoyed at my comment and Amy just looks, pissed. She shoots, she scores.

Dakota

I'm awkwardly milling around the almost empty computer room, waiting for the geeks to leave so I can check up on my youtube channel before Heather comes looking for me.

"GirlyGamer2.0 should be uploading any second now!" One of the juniors, Harold, exclaims. Great, the biggest geeks in school are fans of my channel! Just great! I only started uploading videos because I got really addicted to Pewdiepie and Shane Dawson so I thought I would try it out. Then I got accepted on the squad and swore to myself never to reveal my true identity.

"Come on dude! GirlyGamer is soooooo lame. She doesn't even play The Sims 4!" Another geek, Cody exclaims.

A/N: It's coming out tomorrow, so i figured why not!

The geeks look at Cody in awe. "You watch those videos?" Sam asks.

A/N: I play the Sims sometimes. Are these A/N's in the middle of the story getting annoying?

"Uh...never mind." Cody blushes. I roll my eyes. I don't play the Sims because it can be repetitive sometimes.

"Can you geeks beat it?!" I shout, clearing the room. Finally. I sit down in the plush leather chair and log onto google. GirlyGamer2.0 has the second spot!? What the fuck!? I think I shout in my head, but the people walking by stop and stare. Guess it wasn't in my head. I beat Smosh, Shane, Toby Games. Everyone. Except PewDiePie. No one can beat PewDiePie. I'm flipping out, until I hear breathing behind me. I turn in the chair to see Sam. Sam looks at the computer screen before I can log out. He knows now. He knows that I'm GirlyGamer2.0. My life, is over.

Gwen

I'm sitting in a broom closet, trying to make out what just happened. Trent get drunk. Trent kiss Gwen. Gwen likes Duncan. Duncan and Gwen kissed. Duncan sees Trent kiss Gwen. Duncan run away. Gwen has no life. Yep, that sums it up pretty well.

"Gwen?" I hear Bridgette's voice as light shines into the darkness. Bridgette opens the door and sits down next to me.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with Geoff right now?" I ask. Bridgette shrugs.

"We don't like to make out during his parties. He dose his thing, I do mine. At school is when things are different." Tell me about it. "Uh, so do you care to explain why your sitting alone in a dark broom closet?"

"It's a looooooooooong story." I sigh.

"I've got time." I explain to Bridgette everything that has happened to me over the past five hours. "Wow. That's complicated."

"I know. What should I do!" I shake her.

"Relax! Just explain to Duncan what happened before he beats Trent to a pulp!" Bridgette exclaims. She's right. I stand up and run off to who knows where. I have to find Duncan. I have to tell him how I feel.

A/N: Cliff Hanger! Or is it? I can't tell. Mal should be back next chapter. This story is probably going to be coming to a close within the next ten chapters or so :(. But once I finish this fanfic, I'm going to be starting a prequel about the TD characters in Elementary School. Ya dig? (did I really just say that?)

MTC

Sparkulz


	20. 7 Minuets In Hell

A/N: 1,000 fucking reads on chapter one. Wow. Thank you guys sooooooo much for all of your support :), and happy 20th chapter!

Dave

I think about calling Sky, but don't. She's dating Keith, not me. My stupid, stuck up, bitch of a sister just has to get married in two weeks. Just great.

Duncan

I'm running through Geoff's house, passing drunk teenagers making out or dancing really badly, none of them with teal streaks. I'm just about to give up when I bump into someone.

"Oh sorry!" It's her, Gwen. "Duncan!" She exclaims looking up at me.

"Hey pasty." I smirk. Gwen hasn't moved, still inches from my face.

"Hey Juvie." She smiles.

"So...uh...Trent?" I stumble. Idiot!

"He was drunk out of his mind, didn't know what he was doing."

"Oh, so, you didn't want to kiss him?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Not in a million years." She smirks. Perfect. That's the one word I would describe Gwen as, perfect.

Sam

I can't believe that girlygamer2.0, my favorite youtuber, is standing right in front of me.

"If you tell a soul, I will hunt you down and kill you!" Dakota's finger is centimeters away from my nose. She sashays out of the computer room, leaving her youtube settings open on the desktop. What a woman.

Heather

I sneak out of the empty room with Alejandro, my new boyfriend. Boyfriend, that word never gets old. No one can know that we're dating, mainly because of the rumors and gossip that will hang in the air until we graduate.

"Hey Heather!" Lindsiot squeals. Ugh. "Hey Alejpaino!" Seriously?!

"Hey Lindsey, what do you want?" I mutter. Now is not the time to talk with that idot.

"I just wanted to say that Courtney told everyone to impeach you from head cheer girl! Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Lindsey says, covering her mouth.

"I know Lindsey, I'm already working on a plan to publicly humiliate her. Duh!"

"Oh...okay!" That girl is such an idot. I smirk and walk off towards Courtney, to tell her some great news. For me.

Courtney

I'm standing around Geoff's living room when Heather walks up to me. I still feel guilty about trying to impeach her, but not guilty enough to tell her.

"Hey Courtney! Whats new?" Oh no, Heather's being nice. When Heather's being nice to you, she's about to be totally mean to you.

"Uh, nothing." I mumble.

"Oh, well, to bad. I heard that Gwen and Duncan started dating today!" Heather squeaks. What!? I feel like bursting into tears. Duncan was over me. I'm boyfriend less, friend less, and now, dignity less.

"Why?" I ask.

"Don't know, just started making out in the broom closet." Heather shrugs. I run off towards the broom closet, hearing footsteps behind me. I don't think anything of it, just thinking about my ex boyfriend making out with that sun-fearing-emo-loving goth chick. I trow open the broom closet door and see...nothing. Suddenly I'm lunged into the darkness, hearing the door shut behind me.

"Whats going on!? I demand you to let me out at once!" I scream. I hear a laugh, Heather.

"Next time your allowed back on the squad, don't even think about trying to impeach me." Heather snaps, as I hear her footsteps fade. Shit...uh...I mean crud.

A/N: Sorry if it was bad, watching Lifesimmer's Lp for Sims 4. Should I let Courtney out of the broom closet? I know what the Gwuncan fans will say :).

MTC

Sparkulz


	21. Boyfriend

A/N: So I started this chapter on my iPhone, couldn't update, and I just decided to completely rewrite this. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I do not own total drama.

Courtney

After three hours of pounding on the door, I come to my last resort: power kicking the door down. It works, the McDonald's are going to have to replace that wall though. A few scared looking freshman girls look at each other and run away screaming their heads off. I have that effect on people, mostly boys.

"Courtney? What the hell!?" It's Bridgette, the blond surfer chick I haven't talked to since middle school. I turn, smiling.

"Oh hey Bridgette, uh, Geoff's going to need a new wall, but the party was great! I, uh, have to go now." I stammer, backing away from the confused blond.\

"Uh...is everything okay, you seem a little, uh , pissed?" I laugh nervously.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Well, bye!" I run off, publicly humiliated and ashamed.

Gwen

We haven't moved in five minuets, Duncan and I. It's starting to get awkward, but a good awkward.

"Boyfriend girlfriend." He says.

"What?"

"That's what we are. If we both like each other and we both want something more, then that makes us boyfriend girlfriend, right?"

A/N: I have never had a boyfriend before, so I don't know if it's like that. (forever alone :p).

I blush.

"Cool." I smile. Duncan smirks.

"Wanna go spray Heather with whipped cream?" He picks up a can rolling around on the floor. I laugh.

"You know it!" We walk off towards the cheer girls, hand in hand.

Heather

I don't feel guilty about locking that bitch Courtney in the closet, someone was bound to do sooner or later, I just did it sooner.

"Hey Heather!" Goth girl Gwen calls, holding hands with jail bound Duncan. Called it!

"What do you two grim lovers want?" I snap. Gwen smirks.

"Oh, nothing, just..._PAYBACK_!" Duncan sprays me with whipped cream, sugary, fattening, whipped cream. Jerk.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO! THIS IS_ DESINER_!" I screech, gawking at my now ruined crop top.

"Maybe you should think next time you publicly humiliate Pasty in public." Duncan mutters, smiling. Again, jerk.

"Ugh Whatever! I'm going to go change." I tell the five girls surrounding me, sashaying off. Those two punk jerks, they will pay for that.

A/N: So I let Courtney out, got Gwen and Duncan together, which BTW, awww! And had them spray Heather with whipped cream. My friends did that to me once, did not end pretty. Anyways, did you like it? It was short, I know. I have other fanfics to update!

MTC

Sparkulz


	22. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

A/N: I'm bad, I know. Power went out after a huge thunder storm made my neighborhood look like hell blew up. I "have the sniffles" (How I Met Your Mother reference) and I'm staying home from school today. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Geoff

By 1 AM, either everyone is asleep on the staircase or went home. Bridgette left an hour ago and Duncan went off somewhere, I think with Gwen. Cool that they finally hooked up. I mean Duncan has been digging her since eighth grade, at least from what he told me...

_"Hey Geoff." Duncan, still yet to get his lime green mow hawk, calls to a Geoff, who actually has his pink shirt buttoned up. The bike rack Geoff is leaning up against is empty now. It's June, so the sun is beating down on the three boys. A now short haired Gwen walks past the two boys, a dreamy look on her face._

_"Sup Gwen!" Geoff calls. Gwen is snapped back into reality._

_"Oh, hey." Gwen smiles and walks off. Duncan rolls his eyes._

_"How girly is that. Ever since Elvis asked her to the dance she's been acting like this." Geoff smiles at Duncan's comment._

_"You like her dude, admit it."_

_"No I don't! She's my best friend!" Duncan blushes. It's obvious that he likes her, if only he could tell her._

Well, I guess now he told her. I pick up some of the cigaret bunts (is that what there called?) and empty beer cans from the floor. My place is a wreck, and most of the people are still here. I know that I could get in some seriously huge trouble if I got caught, but that hasn't happened, yet.

Courtney

One, I do not like Duncan. Two, I do not like Gwen. So my worst fear, Gwen and Duncan dating. I sit in my pink, girly bedroom that Duncan always hated and think. About school, about Heather, about love. Ah, love. So innocent and happy, until you get to know the person.

Gwen

Everything is great, wonderful, amazing. I don't even have words to describe how happy I feel right now. Here, in the house I practically grew up in, with my best friend in the entire world. My boyfriend. I smile at that word. Boyfriend. I sit on the couch with Duncan, not knowing what to do.

"So, what do you want to do?" I blush, trying not to act to girly.

"I don't know. My parents are working late again." As always. We have this big empty house all to ourselves, and we are just sitting around. I feel like a geek.

"Wow, it feels like nothing has changed." I smile before he leans in and presses his lips against mine. That feeling rages through me again. No words can express how I feel.

Mike

I sit at home. Waiting. Staring at the medication in front of me. One pill, and Mike is history. I will be the only personality. Mal

A/N: I had no idea how to end the Mal problem, so I just went with the first thing that popped into my head. Loved writing that GxD moment.

MTC

Sparkulz


	23. Don't Try This At Home

A/N: Thought I'd update. This chapter is rated M for drug use. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Heather

After two hours of washing whipped cream off of my top, I try to find the rest of the cheer squad. I walk into a room full of computers, obviously lost, but something catches my eye. Girlygamer2.0? That nerd girl who has no life. I look at the email connected to the account:

_SuperStar1998 _

Oh my fucking God. That's Dakota's email. Dakota is girlygamer2.0.

Sierra

I sit down at my computer at two am to write my report on Mr. Baldwig.

_Mr. Baldwig may wear a __tupae, but he is a wonderful teacher._

Yea, I'm soooo getting a A on this paper.

Zoey

I ring Mike's doorbell. We really need to talk, Mike and I. He's been acting...strange lately. Laughing at bad things, hurting people, making fun of _Scott_!

"Oh, hello Zoey!" Mrs. Quincy smiles as she opens the front door.

"Hi Mrs. Quincy, is Mike home?"

"He's upstairs in his room. MIKE! ZOEY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Mrs. Quincy calls. I blush a little and climb the wooden stairs. I knock on Mike's door.

"Mike?" I whisper. He's sitting at his desk, staring at something. I gasp and see what it is. A pill. He looks up, startled.

"Oh, hey Zoey!" His voice is deeper, stranger. Mike pockets the pill, hiding it from me.

"What are you doing?!" I shriek, maybe a little to loud. Mike glares, his hair in his eyes.

"Zoey, did you really think that Mike would do this?" His voice is deep and rough. Nothing like Mike's real voice.

"Mike, what are talking about?" I feel tears streaming down my face. Is he really going to kill himself?

"Oh, poor innocent Zoey. Mike is gone now. I'm Mal. And once I take this pill, Mike will be gone forever." His laugh is cold. I fit two and two together, Mike has MPD. Mal is evil. Trying to take over Mike's body.

"Mike is still in there." I whimper. Mal smirks.

"Goodbye Zoey."

A/N: Super short, I'm running out of plot. This story is going to end very soon. But I am so making a pre quill and sequel.

MTC

Sparkulz


	24. girlygamer20's Conclusion

A/N: I just realized how short the last chapter was. Sorry! Anyways, new chapter, enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I do not own total drama. (End Of POV means end of that character's POV for the story)

Mike

I wake up in my room. What the hell happened. Zoey is on the floor crying, mascara running down her face. She looks up and sniffs.

"Mike? Is it really you?" She asks me. Okay, I am totally confused.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Zoey shrieks and hugs me.

"Your not dead!" She smiles, pulling away.

"Why would I be dead?" Then she explains. Mal. The pill. The threat. I was out for two days, controlled by Mal. I shiver to think that he had even come in contact with the people around me. Ever since juvie I thought he would just leave me alone, but I was wrong.

"At least your okay." Zoey smiles.

"Yea, I really am." And then she kisses me.

End Of POV

Dakota

I sit at my usual lunch table, receiving glares from the girls. Wha?

"What are you doing _here?" _Shelly, a random cheer girl glares.

"Don't you have some gaming videos to make." Heather smirks. Oh God. She knows. She told my friends, the jocks, everyone. I almost burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think anyone would find out!" I cry, almost balling now.

"Well, sorry won't cut it. You can return you cheer uniform at the office." Heather doesn't even look up from her salad.

"You don't even care do you? You don't care that you just ruined my life. Well, guess what, I don't care." Everyone stops talking, making the lunch room dead silent. Even the party kids stop making out, and thats saying something.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. ME?" Heather stands with a look in her eyes that could kill.

"I don't care. I'd rather be a nerd than be friends with you." I smile as some of the other girls whisper to each other, nodding their heads.

"Me to. YOU LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET!" Courtney shouts. I see a punk kid who must be Duncan and that weird goth girl Gwen glance at each other in confusion.

"I"M IN LOVE WITH TYLER!" Lindsey shrieks, causing Heather to burst into laughter.

"Yea right. And who is Tyler?" Lindsey points right at the water boy, Tyler Jackson.

"Thats Tyler!" Everyone now gasps. Lindsey has never remembered anyones name, ever.

"Well, you two can follow Dakota." Heather sticks her nose in the air until something shocking happens. Sky stands up.

"I quit. Oh, and I know you and Alejandro made out in that closet at Geoff's party." All eyes are on Heather as she turns beat red.

"OH WHATEVER!" She screams and runs out, followed by Alejandro. I see Sam sitting at the nerd table with the other nerdlings. I do something I never thought I would do in a million years.

"Can I sit here?"

End Of POV

Owen

That blond sophmore that stood up to Heather sits at our table. I hold in my fart as best as I could, but instead of barfing, she just laughs. And then I realize that even if your a preppy ex-cheer girl you are who you are.

End Of POV

Heather

I am humiliated. Totally humiliated. I'm sitting outside in the courtyard on a park bench when he sits down next to me.

"Why are you here?" I ask, not looking at him.

"Because I'm your boyfriend." Alejandro lifts my chin up.

"I feel like a fool. I thought I could control them, but they stood up to me." I sob.

"They just couldn't take your essence anymore." He soothes.

"You probably say that to every girlfriend." I sniff.

"No, I don't." He kisses me. And thats when I know everything is going to be okay.

End Of POV

A/N: End of another chapter. Its sad that I have to wrap this story up, but I will be writing a sequel that will probably be up the same day the last chapter for this story is updated. I know Owen's was kinda cheesy. HAHAHA get it, cheese? *Sigh* I'm lame.

MTC

Sparkulz


	25. The Evil Twin's Conclusion

A/N: I'm really trying to finish this up so I can publish the sequel! Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing. EOPOV means end of point of view for the story.

Courtney

I think about what I just did. Quit the cheer squad, followed a sophomore, and am now sitting at the loser table. Real smart Courtney, real smart. I found out that Gwen and a thing now and Trent got over me real fast. I have no one now. Someone sits down next to me.

"Hey." Bridgette smiles. I give her a weak grin in response.

"Hi."

"That was really brave of you to just quit like that."

"No, it wasn't. Now I have no friends, no boyfriend, no social life. All I have is student council."

"Your not compleatly alone, we're still friends, right?" I perk up a bit.

"Yea, if you say so." Mabey life isn't handing me shit after all.

EOPOV

Trent

I've had both Katie and Sadie ask me out within a span of seconds. My dad isn't pissed at me for not wanted no to be a lawyer when I grow up. My guitar didn't break when Tyler accidently ran over it with his bike. Life is really turning up for me. And I can't wait to see what's next.

EOPOV

Amy

I glare at Samey as she talks to that Brick guy, who is now appeared tly her boyfriend. Ugh.

"Sup blondie." Scott opens his locker, not even looking at me.

"What do you want redneck?"

"Well you are my girlfriend now, right?" I think back to the party. The talking, laughing, dancing all felt so...fun. Oh God, I had fun with Scott. I sigh as he slams his locker shut.

"I guess I am."

EOPOV

Samey

For the first time in forever I feel good about myself. My sister is finally jealous of me, I have a sweet older boyfriend, and i have more friends then I can count.

"Samey! I heard about you and that sophmore!" Sky calls from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey Sam! Congrats on getting into poms!" Jasmine smiles as she walks past my locker.

"Yo Samey! Come to my party on Saturday?" The junior Geoff shouts. For once in my life, I am popular.

EOPOV

A/N: sorry this is short, I need to get off my lazy ass and write more.

MTC

Sparkulz


	26. This Is Not How We'll End It

A/N: Last chapter :)! I'm both happy and sad. Before I start this beautiful not entirely conclusion, I'd like to make a few announcements. Some of you may have noticed that I deleted deleted my Ten Things Total Drama Characters Would Never Say: My Way for personal reasons. So sorry if you really liked that fanfic. But good news, my brand new fan fiction should be out right after this story is finished! I'm so excited to finally publish it! Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing. (EOPOV means end of pov for the story)

Sam

Dakota invited me over to her house to film her brand new video, web cam included. She takes a deep breath as I hit the record button.

"Hey everybody, I know, I'm not what you excepted. Probably thought I was just some sad overweight, awkward gamer girl. Well, I'm not. I'm Dakota Milton. Ex-cheer girl, sophomore, girly gamer." Dakota smiles. "And today I'm joined by Sam...my boyfriend." This time, I smile, almost fainting.

"Hey guys." I turn the camera to face me.

"So this is who I am. And this is who I will be." She looks at me. "This is how we will be."

EOPOV

Bridgette

Geoff is driving me home again. As he pulls up to my apartment complex I sigh. Everything has been so stressful lately.

"Whats wrong babe?" Geoff asks.

"Well...everything! School, my friends, even my parents!" I sob. Geoff puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay, as long as we have each other babe." I look up at him and smile. He's right, everything is going to be okay.

EOPOV

Sierra

Mr. Baldwig asked me to stay after school to talk about my report. Obviously to praise me. I mean, duh! I always get A's in my classes.

"Sierra, I need to talk to you about your report." Mr. B sternly says.

"Okay, so what did I get? A, A plus?" I ask.

"More like D minus." Mr. B hands me back my report, a big red D scribbled across it.

"WHY!" I wail.

"Sierra, this is not how you suck up to people! You're supposed to buy me fancy gifts and do your work on normal things! NOT STOCK ME!" He yells. And thats when I realize why Cody doesn't like me.

EOPOV

Alejandro

I "freshen up" in Heather's bathroom. Then I realize where my life is. I have a girlfriend. No one in a million years would ever think that I, the Alejandro, would have a girlfriend. Wow, look at what Heather has made me become.

EOPOV

LeShawna

It's Poms practice and I'm already bringing it! And to think, people say I can't dance. Gwen is fine, Bridgette texted me that she and Geoff are better than ever, and Heather finally got what she deserved. Life is good.

EOPOV

Duncan

It's almost five now, I'm sitting in my bedroom, blasting Green Day from my stereo. Someone knocks on my door.

"Open up juvie!" Gwen shouts from the other side.

"Coming." I turn the stereo off and open my door.

"Come with me, now." She snaps.

"Always nice to see your happy face." I grumble.

"I'm not joking, now." Gwen smiles. I stomp downstairs to be greeted by my friends.

"Happy birthday Duncan." They shout. Wow. I almost forgot...almost.

EOPOV

Gwen

I set up this whole big surprise party for Duncan, just like every big birthday. I mean, he's turning eighteen, a legal adult! Wow, in a few months, I'M going to be a league adult. But I know that my rebellion won't end once this party is over...oh no. There is still senior year after all.

A/N: Oh that may have given away the title and focus of the sequal. Total Drama High School: Senior Year should be up in a few hours! I just want to thank all of you for supporting me and reading this fanfic, it means a lot!

Sparkulz


End file.
